Cars
Cars are an essential part of NitroType as they are what ultimately make NitroType's goals worth achieving. It wasn't the first site to implement this unique feature of racing. NitroType's official signature car as seen in Apps and the failure to find a page screen is the Lamborgotti Mephisto but with a darker shade of red that is not available in the paint jobs. Dealership Cars Starter Cars Minnie the Cooper ($99999999999@@@500) Jeepers Rubicorn ($500) Misoux Lion ($500) Rocket Sleigh ($100) '13 Summer Classic ($10) Pumpkin Hauler ($1) (Unlocked at level 1) Sport Coupes Winston Agile ($800) Winston Citroen ($19) One Ace ($23,800) Misoux Toad ($30,600) (Unlocked at level 5) Muscle Cars Mission Accomplished ($22,200) Thunder Cougarbird ($25,000) The Fastback ($58,700) '69 Shellback RT-500 ($62,000) (Unlocked at level 10) Sport Cars Nizza 350x ($38,000) Bastok Suprillia ($48,500) Portch Spyder ($61,800) Auttie Roadster ($64,900) (Unlocked at level 15) Trucks Big Blue ($35,000) Mack Daddy ($70,000) Big Hauler ($72,000) The Monster ($270,000) (Unlocked at level 17) Luxury Cars Bimmer M2.0 ($66,000) Mercedes Bens C-64 ($68,000) Cougar Ace ($73,500) Auttie B9 ($78,100) Portch Picante ($107,100) Bimmer 9.0t ($13) (Unlocked at level 20) Super Luxury Cars Mercedes Bens V-20 ($209,000)yikuygyugkygjygjkygkjhvgfstestrdhgvihbkbgfjyrdtyedt Bantly Super Sport ($280,400) The Rolls ($380,000) (Unlocked at level 25) Exotic Cars Portch GT3 RS ($185,000) Lamborgotti Mephisto ($275,000) Road Warrior ($3) Valent Performo ($423,000) (Unlocked at level 30) Motorcycles Suziki GXRS 1200 ($120,000) EZ Rider ($175,000) (Unlocked at level 32) Super Sport Cars Fort GT 40 ($250,000) Linux Elise ($396,000) Lamborgotti Mephisto SS ($430,000) Lamborgotti AdventX ($650,000) The Judge ($700,000) Ferreti Samsher 458 ($12,000,000) (Unlocked at level 35) Race Cars Buggani Vyrus SS ($1,000,000) Caterham Racer ($1,200,000) Outtie R11 ($4,207,500) MP 427 ($7,000,000) (Unlocked at level 40) Flying Machines F-35 JSF ($10,000,000) NASA Shuttle ($15,000,000) (Unlocked at level 45) Famous Cars Flux Capacitor ($8,000,000) The Gotham ($12,000) (Unlocked at level 50) Achievement Cars Nitro Type Gold Vehicles The Xcelsior V12 The Golden Gift (Upgrade to Nitro Type Gold Membership) Savings and Earnings Vehicles The Gator (Earn 2,000 achievement points) Blazing Buggy (Sell 15 cars) Alpha Romero 8Ω (Sell 25 cars) Dom Vipper GST-R (Only have one car at level 30+) Popularity Contest Vehicles Hotdog Mobile (Invite 10 freinds) 8 Bit Racer (Invite 25 freinds) Hey Big Spender Vehicles B-Team Van (Spend at least $250,000) All Terrain Vehicle (Spend at least $1,000,000) The Stallion (Own 10 cars) The Flamerod (Own 20 cars) The Macro (Own 30 cars) King of the Race Vehicles 67' Shellback GT-500 (Complete 250 races) Rat Rod Skully (Complete 500 races) The Trifecta (Complete 1,000 races) Mini Sherman (Complete 5,000 races) F4U-Corsair (Complete 10,000 races) The Pirc (Complete 20,000 races) Wach 6 (Complete 30 races) '14 Mantaray (Complete 40,000 races) Lacan Hypersport (Complete o races) Endurance Racing Vehicles Nitsua Lance 722 (Race 50 times in a single session) General Beauregard (Race 100 times in a single session) Wambulance (Race 200 times in a single session) The Covenant (Race 300 times in a single session) Event Achievement Vehicles Xmaxx Event 2012 Shadow Xmaxx Tree (Race 300 times in a single session w/ Holiday Car) Xmaxx Tree Racer (Complete 400 races w/ Holiday Car) Party Sleigh (Complete 700 races w/ Holiday Car) Summer 2013 Event Hang Ten (Complete 400 races w/ Summer Car) Hang Eleven (Complete 700 races w/ Summer Car) '41 Woodie Deluxx (Race 300 times in a single session w/ Summer Car) '41 Woodie Sunshine (Use 1,500 nitros) '68 Roadtripper (Race 150 times in a session w/ Summer Car) Hang Fifteen (Use 2,000 nitros) Winter Event 2013 The Golden Gift (Be a Gold Member) Wreath Racer (Complete 150 races w/ Winter Car) Santa's Buggy (Race 100 times in a session w/ Winter Car) Party Sleigh (Complete 700 races w/ Winter Car) Dark Elf (Use 1,000 nitros) Summer Event 2014 Hang Ten (Complete 400 races w/ Summer Car) Sun Buggie (Complete 800 races w/ Summer Car) '41 Woodie Deluxx (Race 300 times in a session w/ Summer Car) Hammer Wheels (Use 2,000 nitros) Winter Event 2014 Wreath Racer (Complete 150 races) Xmaxx Tree Racer (Complete 400 races) Kringle 4000 (Complete a 100 race session) Buddy's Snowmorocket(Complete a 110 race session) Buddy's Snowmobile (Use 600 nitros) Kringle 4000 XL(Use 1,000 nitros) The Golden Gift (Be a Gold Member and log in during the event) Car IDs Car 1: Lamborgotti Mephisto SS ' '''Car 2: Lamborgotti Mephisto ' 'Car 3: Jeepers Rubicorn ' 'Car 4: Portch Picante ' 'Car 5: Bantly Super Sport ' 'Car 6: The Rolls ' 'Car 7: Winston Citroen ' 'Car 8: Winston Agile ' 'Car 9: Rental Car ' 'Car 10: Mission Accomplished ' 'Car 11: Buggani Vyrus SS ' 'Car 12: Scrapped Brown Convertible ' 'Car 13: Auttie B9 ' 'Car 14: Nitsua Lance 722 ' 'Car 15: Misoux Lion ' 'Car 16: Misoux Toad ' 'Car 17: Minnie the Cooper ' 'Car 18: Nizza 350x ' 'Car 19: One Ace ' '''Car 20: Cougar Ace Car 21: Rand Rover R/T ' '''Car 22: B-Team Van ' 'Car 23: Mercedex Bens V-20 ' 'Car 24: Mercedex Bens C-64 ' 'Car 25: Portch Spyder ' 'Car 26: Auttie Roadster ' 'Car 27: Bimmer M2.0 ' 'Car 28: Bimmer 9.0t ' 'Car 29: Thunder Cougarbird ' 'Car 30: Rat Rod Skully ' 'Car 31: Outtie R11 ' 'Car 32: Scrapped '69 Shellback RT-500 ' 'Car 33: The Flamerod ' 'Car 34: Valent Performo ' 'Car 35: Portch GT3 RS ' 'Car 36: General Beauregard ' 'Car 37: '67 Shellback GT-500 ' 'Car 38: Road Warrior ' 'Car 39: Linux Elise ' 'Car 40: '69 Shellback RT-500 ' 'Car 41: Scrapped Pink Truck ' 'Car 42: The Gator ' 'Car 43: Bastok Suprillia ' 'Car 44: The Judge ' 'Car 45: The Stallion ' 'Car 46: The Macro ' 'Car 47: The Fastback ' 'Car 48: The Covenant ' 'Car 49: The Trifecta ' 'Car 50: 8-bit Racer ' 'Car 51: Mini Sherman ' 'Car 52: Typiano Pizza Car ' 'Car 53: Rocket Man ' 'Car 54: All Terrain Vehicle ' 'Car 55: MP 427 ' 'Car 56: Wambulance ' 'Car 57: Hotdog Mobile ' 'Car 58: F-35 JSF ' 'Car 59: NASA Shuttle ' 'Car 60: Caterham Racer ' 'Car 61: Mack Daddy ' 'Car 62: Big Hauler ' 'Car 63: Big Blue ' 'Car 64: Fort GT 40 ' 'Car 65: Dom Vipper GST-R ' 'Car 66: Alfa Romero 8Ω ' 'Car 67: Blazing Buggy ' 'Car 68: F4U-Corsair ' 'Car 69: Rocket Sleigh ' 'Car 70: Xmaxx Tree Racer ' 'Car 71: Shadow Xmaxx Tree ' 'Car 72: Party Sleigh ' 'Car 73: Zonday Tricolore ' 'Car 74: The Monster ' 'Car 75: Flux Capacitor ' 'Car 76: The Gotham ' 'Car 77: The Pirc ' 'Car 78: Suziki GXRS 1200 ' 'Car 79: EZ Rider ' 'Car 80: Lamborgotti AdventX ' 'Car 81: '13 Summer Classic ' 'Car 82: Hang Ten ' 'Car 83: '41 Woodie Deluxx ' 'Car 84: Hang Eleven ' 'Car 85: '41 Woodie Sunshine ' 'Car 86: The Xcelsior V12 ' 'Car 87: '68 Roadtripper ' 'Car 88: Hang Fifteen ' 'Car 89: Wach 6 ' 'Car 90: Fort F-125 ' 'Car 91: Wisker Electric ' 'Car 92: '67 Vette ' 'Car 93: MSG 01 ' 'Car 94: Fort Stallion ' 'Car 95: Police Bimmer ' 'Car 96: Auttie R-9.1 ' 'Car 97: The Wampus ' 'Car 98: Pumpkin Hauler ' 'Car 99: Wreath Racer ' 'Car 100: Santa's Buggy ' 'Car 101: Travis's Car ' 'Car 102: Dark Elf ' 'Car 103: The Golden Gift ' 'Car 104: Corndog's Car ' 'Car 105: '14 Mantaray ' 'Car 106: Ferreti Samsher 458 ' 'Car 107: Lacan Hypersport ' 'Car 108: ' 'Car 109: Sun Buggie ' 'Car 110: Hammer Wheels ' '''Car 111: Kringle 4000 Car 112: Buddy's Snowmobile Car 113: Kringle 4000 XL Car 114: Buddy's Snowmorocket Car 115: Car 116: Car 117: Car 118: Car 119: Car 120: '''